


Beware of Gene Bearing Drinks

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: They say beware of Greeks bearing gifts, the same could be said for Gene Hunt when he buys you a drink.





	Beware of Gene Bearing Drinks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tunglo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunglo/gifts).



“I’ve bought you a drink, Tyler,” Gene Hunt announced magnanimously.

“That’s good of you, Guv.  But it’s not my birthday.”

“I thought you’d need cheering up.”

“Why?  I may have been a little introspective the last few days, but not sad.”

“Nah, nothing to do with you being a bit odd the past couple of days.”

“So, why?”  Sam was instantly suspicious.

“Your name came out of the hat as being our representative at the Chief Super’s annual kids’ party.”

“And for that I get one measly pint?  Hang on a minute, just how many names were in that hat?”

 


End file.
